


Bananas and Dolphins

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin, your brother asked you to come over to do some tidying.<br/>You usually stayed in the guestroom when you were tired of being with your parents at home all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas and Dolphins

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Levi x Reader  
> Genre: Lime, Comedy Modern AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!
> 
> This is my first first perspective reader fic =___=;;

 

~x~  
  
"I don't understand how this could happen," I was making my way home from my cousins apartment. My legs felt like jelly after cleaning it for what seemed to be hours and it was all thanks to a short asshole that was going to reside there as well. As I was walking- to my misfortune, may I add- towards the subway, I was speaking to one of my good friends, "my mind wouldn't stop veering toward the short dude and it made me crazy, why can't I stop thinking about him!?"  
  
I didn't want to deny it, he was a handsome guy and he seemed to be one of those 'smarty-pants', but not only was he a nerdy piece of sassiness, he was also gifted when it came down to sports, "I went to my bro’s university and saw him practice, his Kendo was FLAWLESS! Oh my god, I feel like I am fangirling about him, ugh. Reiner! What can I do to stop thinking about him?!"  
  
Crossing some streets, and finally getting in the subway station, I relaxed as soon as I was in the dock that was going towards the east side of my city. "The room the asshole was going to use was actually my room, Reiner!"  
  
The voice that was on the other side of the line chuckled, "so? What happened?"  
  
My voice felt shaky for a moment as I remembered what happened in the room I was cleaning with the said male, "My brother asked me to get my butt over there so I could clean the guestroom at Erwin's place, right?"  
  
Reiner hummed and I sighed, "You know how I am! My parents are always home! So each time my brother leaves his place and lets me in there alone, I-I..."  
  
A heavy blush carried itself to my cheeks as I bit my thumb while I whispered, "Levi found my 'box' slash 'stash' of those shady variety of entertainment..."  
  
A loud crack of laughter graced my ears as my best friend was giggling his youth away, "Oh my fucking god! Love! Dear one! I don't even dare imagine your face when he found your secret hoard of Porn merchandise! Oh! Tell me he found the yellow dildo!?"  
  
As I grind my teeth together and balled my unoccupied hand, I screeched at the screen that was relaying my image, "it was embarrassing because he commented how much it looked like a banana! Reiner, you suck to have bought me something s-so vulgar?!"  
  
His chuckle made sigh, "oh, come on, [Name]! I bet you love it so much you eat it up like the said fruit! Makes me happy just thinking about it~ maybe I should pay Annie a visit."  
  
Growling as the subway came over, I entered it as soon as the door opened and sat on a bench with the my IPhone in front of me, "god bless Wi-Fi in the subway and in the subway stations and gross, I didn't want to know my misadventure would make you hard!?"  
  
"Haha! Don't be so repulsed by me, I'm your best friend. You know I tend to joke about those things," giggling as I looked at my blond friend, someone sat behind me, but I paid no mind as I pulled my tongue out as he spoke again, "how about the 'dolphin'?"  
  
I couldn't stop the heat from rising to my cheeks and saw him blink, "damn you! Reiner, I swear! We are talking about this while I'm in a subway train!? Let's just stop talking about it and that handsome short cleaning devil!"  
  
At the end of my sentence he kept looking at me like he was starting right at a ghost, "Reiner? What is it? Pussy caught your tongue?"  
  
He was mouthing something and you rolled your eyes when your tried lip reading him, "B-E-IN-D M-E? Beind me?"  
  
I got it after thinking about a few more seconds and turned around to see a pair of steel blue and I froze in place, "well, isn't it Erwin's bratty little sister? What are you doing here? Aside complaining about my shitty slash handsome ass?"  
  
I gaped as I looked to my phone and closed the facetime application, "N-nothing... I mean... uh..."  
  
Biting my lower lips, I looked around and felt something weird within the confinement of my stomach, _butterflies_?! As my eyes scanned around the wagon, I noted no one was around and whined, "Look, I'm sorry! Can I help you with something, Levi? Or did you just come here to rub something in my face?"  
  
I detected a small smirk forming on his face and my face felt as hot as lava, "Don't even think about tha-"  
  
"Of course I wasn't thinking about rubbing my 'baguette' on your face, I swear," His smirk grew even wider when he saw me cover my face with both of my hands, "why are you so shy? You were blabbering about your 'toys' out loud this entire time, shit for brains."  
  
A low growl escaped my lips as my hands were lowering themselves, "Sorry, Levi! But no one was around when I was speaking about my horrid after noon at my brother's!"  
  
"Says who?" He cocked his head and I rolled my eyes, "who say's I wasn't following you?"  
  
One of my brows rose as I gulped, afraid of what he meant by following me and he jumped over the seat. My gaze was staying on him as he sat down next to me. I was concerned for my safety and I didn't know what I should do. My thought were then reeling, _he wouldn't try anything stupid, right? He's my brother's friend! He wouldn't do something bad to me... Right?_  
  
My lips quivered as I felt an arm surround my shoulder and I gave the man besides me a quick glimpse before he pulled me closer. My head crashed itself on one of his shoulders as he spoke, "Don't worry. I'm no stalker and I noted you were pissed off at me when you left and Erwin-- as the most caring big brother ever-- asked me to escort you home as thanks for helping out cleaning your ' dirty' room."  
  
The word dirty made you heat up again, "well... Why didn't you make yourself apparent? You could have told me you were going to look after me. I don't get why my brother asked you, thought."  
  
The short man beside me shrugged as he kept his eyes forward, "he was busy with some paper work and dumped you on me."  
  
"Oh... Okay," my mouth clamped up, I didn't really want to keep communicating with him. He made me nervous, "by the way, I hope you hid 'those'..."  
  
"You mean, your 'toys'?" He side glanced at you and you nodded curtly, "no, I actually showed them to your brother."  
  
I gaped as I turned my head towards him and he turned his own head towards me and shook his head, "I hid it, don't worry so much. It’s almost as you are taking me for a bad guy here."  
  
Heaving, I kept my stare on him and shrugged my tensed shoulders, "well, after teasing me and flirting with me each time you would stumble across some of my personal pleasuring instruments, I thought you were a pervert and for you to follow me until here without telling me makes me doubt you even more."  
  
And as quickly as that, my back was pushed to the wall of the train as I noted his face coming closer and closer to me, his nose touched mine and I stopped breathing, nervous as he mumbled while he kept his gaze on me, "If I really was a closet pervert, I would have already ravaged you. I would have already kissed you, licked you, and nipped you all over, on this very train since no one is here. You'd be on my lap right now, straddling it, rocking your hips against my manhood."  
  
I swallowed hard as his voice traveled to my ears and every word made my heart do a wild symphony; I was dazed by the way he spoke. It was like if I was in a trance and he was the one **hypnotizing** me, "why aren't you moving, [Name]? What's wrong? Do you want me to take you to 7th heavens?"  
  
Face palming, my cheeks were overheating again and he smirked as I tried to hide my face behind my hands. They were sadly removed by the man that was pressing my body to the wall, "feverish, aren't you, [Name]?"  
  
Nodding my head slowly, my eyes trailed his figure from his shoes to his black tresses, "Lewd speak always makes me hot. Levi, I'm sorry, could you release me?"  
  
He did and I felt relieved, "thank you, Levi."  
  
Sitting properly again, I felt his arm snake around my shoulder again and his mouth ghosted over my ear, making shiver, "you can still come over, you know. That bedroom is  OURS."  
  
I stopped breathing and all I remember his how he called my name as my eyes closed.  
  
Levi looked at the inert girl that was leaning on him and chuckled, _guess I had too much fun teasing her, she fainted._..  
  
~x~  
  
[Bonus] The day after  
  
I really couldn't concentrate on my homework yesterday. I had a paper due for tomorrow and I didn't know what to write on about. So I took off after putting on some casual clothing over my underwear and left the family house. I couldn't help, but to think about yesterday and to put it simply, my parents wondered what had happened to me while I tried to go back home.  
  
My cheeks turned red as I remembered that particular detail, Levi brought me home. He gave me a teddy back ride on his back, _AWW SHIT! HOW AWKWARD IS IT GOING TO BE BETWEEN US NOW!_  
  
I was literally butting my nails right now as I was making my way to big bro's apartment, maybe I should Facetime Reiner or something?  
  
Taking the phone out my bag, I called him and started speaking with him--retelling my crazy ride home with Levi, to which my blond friend seemed to have a lot of fun listening to. He pretty much told me that I should ask Levi out, but I shook my head, "I'm just going to ask him some help for this paper. I'm definitely not asking him anything else..."

"But, he likes you-"

"Who says stuff like he did because he likes someone?! He just did that to make me flustered!"

"Levi isn't just some guy, [Name]! He's the most popular guy in university!"

"it would be silly to assume he likes me, just because he flirted with me! I say no!"

"Come on girl! Do it! You need a man anyways! You might as well take 'the' guy!"

"What do you mean, 'the' guy?"

"'The' guy who has plenty of females admirers! Make him yours!"

I sighed at him being so pushy, but blushed as I thought of it and noted I was at my stop and got out the train before the door closed. After a quick walk, I was there and told Reiner I'd call him later.  
  
He nodded and smirked before hanging up. Taking a deep breath, my left hand tapped on the door and it opened, reveling a shirtless Levi, making me dumbstruck-- so _dumbstruck_ , I turned around and tried leaving, but felt myself being pulled in the apartment and pushed into the sofa, "How are you feeling, [Name]?"  
  
"Fine, Levi and thank you for yesterday," I stared at him and my eyes couldn't seem to stop looking at his chest, "so... Is my brother here?"  
  
Shaking his head in denial, he gazed at me as he cocked his head, "why?"  
  
Pursing my lips, I shrugged, "Nothing. I needed some help for a paper that was due for tomorrow, but I can't ask you to help me. I'll end up a mess before doing any work done."  
  
His eyes went wide as he heard the words that came out of my mouth and his smile was so wide, it felt like his head was cut in two, "Well, what are the perks of helping you, [Name] Smith?"  
  
"What do you want for helping me? Which is pretty much giving me the subject, a text and redacting it?" I know it was wrong, this is pretty much cheating. Asking a guy that is in university to write my paper, but he asked for more information, right?  
  
"If I do your paper, you will have to go out with me and have some quality times with me, Banana and Dolphin." I gasped and it felt like my soul was being sucked out, I never felt so embarrassed in my life.   
  
"You don't want to?" Levi sat near me and I couldn't help myself, but chuckle at him trying to get a piece of me.  
  
"Reiner said I needed a man; think you can satisfy me, Levi?"

"I can satisfy you more than your porn stash."

I guess I won't need Banana or Dolphin anymore.

[End Bonus]

 

 


End file.
